


007 Gray

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Team Bonding, Trust Issues, brief implied torture, gray areas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he lives in gray areas. He drowns in them, takes advantage of them, uses them in a way that probably makes them black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	007 Gray

“We’ll just have to beat the answer out of him.” someone says grimly, and Tony sees black at the corners of his vision.

Tony knows he lives in gray areas. He drowns in them, takes advantage of them, uses them in a way that probably makes them black.

But this. is. wrong.

He has no room to be casting stones; he’s done worse things, he’s sure, even if he can’t remember them now. He hasn’t seen anything white in years, after all. Decades. He lived in the black lurking in the corners of his eyes for so long that he doubts he’ll ever catch a glimpse again. So he drowns in the gray, cherishing it, because at least is isn’t black anymore. He doesn’t miss the darkness at all. And he will not take part in this - would stop it if he could.

(Clint flanks him when he leaves, face hard, and Tony knew he could count on the archer, knew that he drowned in the gray too - and that he hadn’t always - and if the two of them weren’t so very human and breakable in the face of the others, this would be stopped, but they are, so it isn’t, and it burns, but at least it’s gray and not the all-encompassing black.)

(Both of them are shocked when they turn to find the rest of the team has followed them out, has backed them up, and it makes their team look a little sad.)


End file.
